


Sin

by melancholic_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Spanking, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_moon/pseuds/melancholic_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Cas masturbating with a cross and decides to punish him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Can't believe I'm writing it but... First of all I do not mean to disrespect any religion or have anything against it. I saw a porno some time ago and just decided to write a Destiel version of it. Also it has dubious content, if its not your thing Please DO NOT READ this fic. Hardcore BDSM, I've tagged almost everything. Do read them before getting in this fic. I do not mean to trigger, or disrespect anyone neither am i supporting any such behaviour. And English is not my first language and i do not have a beta so try and look over the mistakes. Feedback is always welcome but no bashing or rude comments.

The noises of sermon filled his ears. Father Castiel Novak was currently kneeling beside his bed and praying. As soon as his prayer was finished, he turned off the bedside lamp and was about to involve in his daily activities that if discovered would end him up in a lot of trouble.. Father Winchester was currently busy with the sermon and it'd be awhile before he came back. He shared a room with him and was currently harboring feelings that will surely not be appreciated considering the position he was in.

He laid down on his bed and let his mind fill with thoughts of Father Winchester, _Dean_. He remembered clearly the last time they were down there and the events that followed. Castiel loved them and hated them with all his might but if that's the only way he is allowed to have Dean, he really can't bring himself to regret them; not now, not ever. He is still holding cross in one hand while his other hand drifts downwards towards his half hard cock. He kisses the cross once and frees his erection. He grips it tightly in his hand and starts stroking in earnest. His mind is filled with thoughts of Dean and soon he is fully erect. He brings the cross to his erection and hold them both together in his hand. There is something so _wrong_ about the action that he is turned on even more with the mere thought of it. His stroking becomes faster while his other hand occasionally pinches and pulls at his nipple.

He is nearing his release, moans and gasps escaping his mouth when the door opens and Dean's voice meets his ears. This pushes him off the edge and his coming. He flails and quickly gets off the bed, zipping up his pants hurriedly to make himself presentable to Dean who is glaring at him right now.

"Holy Lord! Father Novak?" Dean's voice rings clear from the door.

"This is not what it looks like!" Castiel sputters.

"How can you do that in house of the Lord? There is a sermon going outside. What you're doing is ejaculation, the devil's work! Its sermon not semen. Oh you've got some nerve." Dean drags Castiel by his ear to the dungeon for his punishment.  
"No Father not the dungeon no! Not the dungeon!"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks- Involves riding crop, fellatio, wax play.. yeah thats about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe i'm writing this... and people are reading this thing. Also the dialogues are from porn. I'm not making em up. Lol.

Castiel was currently strapped to a chair in the dungeon, his shirt open except the topmost button. His pants were slipped off and his half-erection was free. His hands were tied behind on sides of chair making him effectively immovable. Father Winchester walked slowly towards him, eyes gleaming with predatory intent.

He ran his hand absent-mindedly over Castiel's abdomen, placing a few slaps randomly. He then gripped Castiel's erection tightly in his hand.

"See this vile thing?! This serpent ruined the garden of Eden," Dean mentions jerking his cock hastily.

"You're gonna repent this day for your sins."

Dean moves towards the table in order to choose the first toy he'll be using that night, he makes his mind soon choosing a riding crop. He returns with it to Cas not bothering to hide his grin. They'll be having so much fun.

He begins by flicking the crop at Cas' cock and nipples  
. Sweet screams fill his ears.

"Bet you wish you didn't sin now?! I'm gonna beat the devil outta you."

He begins hitting crop at random places, focussing particularly on Cas' nipples and inner thighs. Cas screams at every single hit. He's thrashing in his seat but is unable to move, straps at his thighs, hands, and chest effectively binding him in place.

"Say it! You wanna beat the devil outta you!" Dean says between the hits.

"Father please beat the devil outta me!"

Dean eventually stops hitting after near dozen hits and puts the crop down. He slowly moves towards Cas' head while simultaneously opening his pants. He yanks Cas' head towards left side and inserts his fully hard cock inside. Cas moans around it sucking enthusiastically.

"I'm giving you this to summon the demons out. Come on! Summon those demons out. Deeper. Demons are inside,"

Cas hums around his cock and has his cheeks hollowed, currently swirling his tongue around.

"Just like that. Get that tongue out. Fucking!" He abruptly pulls out to get the burning candles nearby. He gets two of them, one is scarlett red and the other one is brown in color.

"Father Novak, I'm doing this to cleanse you of all evils,"

He drips the hot molten wax on Cas' abdomen and he throws his head back and _screams_. He starts moving the candle down slowly towards his leg, creating beautiful patterns in red. After being done with thighs, he drips it on Cas' cock and he fucking howls in response.

"That vile thing. Say demons leave my body!"

"Aahhh! Demons leave my body!"

"I don't think you want them to be gone," Dean says dripping more wax.

"Please! Demons leave my body!"

"Lord doesn't believe you. Try louder,"

"Demons leave my body!"

"You're lucky lord believes you. Demons have started expelling."

Dean puts the candles away and starts fucking Cas' face. Cas relaxes his throat and lets Dean take control. Dean fucks his throat thoroughly before moving away. He then gets clothes pins and puts them them in two parallel lines starting at Cas' nipples and ending at thighs. He has a rope in between the pins and flesh to help him pulling them out.

"Say your prayer." Dean grins before abruptly pulling the rope and eventually all the pins off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good. Leave a comment to let me know. Those things are very motivating for me to right more. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the porno long time ago so will not be able to provide link i guess. :P but the site was boundgods.com lol


End file.
